


幸存者盲区

by Indifeso



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 伪装任务中的Sabo和Ace遇见，一夜情后Sabo恢复了记忆





	1. Chapter 1

Sabo嘴里残留着对方的味道，舌尖发麻，分不清是因为几分钟前互相吮吸得太用力还是海盐柠檬片彻底摧毁了他的味蕾，答案并不重要，此刻他有更值得专注的事情。

往大门移动的过程中，Ace不断留在Sabo下巴和喉结周围的亲吻令后者想到从掌心啄食的鸟，小心翼翼，专心致志又迫不及待，奉献了全部的热情。Sabo微微仰头，白皙的皮肤下透出细而长的青紫色血管，像地图上清晰的指引线，引导Ace去探寻和挖掘。

Ace用嘴唇和牙齿擅自在Sabo身上撩起一片火海，不给他留一丝逃避的余地。Sabo的视线在超额的陌生刺激下蒙上薄薄的水雾，将天花板上的光源滤成一个个分散的小型星云，而他的理智几乎迷失在这宇宙收缩又膨胀的亿万光年中。

Ace摄入的酒精量足够放纵自己的欲望和快乐扩大到他难以掌控的地步，又恰好不会让他中途腿软丢脸地摔上一跤。两人交错的步伐像初学跳舞的笨拙学生，进退来回间打架一样磨蹭、碰撞、贴靠又分开，就是找不到正确的节奏。

两人心中无源的火焰越烧越旺，促使他们用鱼离不开水、鸟离不开天空、我离不开你的架势磕磕绊绊地走着。短短二十多米的距离，他们踩上了两只手，三张脸，四条大腿和五个人的肚子，撞到了不知道多少人，哀嚎声此起彼伏，引发的骚乱可以媲美一场小型暴乱。

Ace毫无愧疚，反而嫌弃这帮人的存在纯属碍事，Sabo还保留着基本的礼貌意识，只不过几句道歉在Ace的干扰下出口时已支离破碎，毫无意义。

开门时身后传来莫名其妙的欢呼和嚎叫，气氛盛大，让Ace差点以为自己沉溺的这段时间里，他们又在哪儿拿下了一场战斗的胜利。其中Thatch的大嗓门最明显，他哭嚎着扑在Marco的肩膀上，说‘不可能’、‘我不相信’、‘为什么会这样’、‘我一定在做梦Marco快打醒我’等Ace听不懂的话，其他人中有些反应和Thatch差不多，有些则明显乐疯了，拍着桌子起哄。

Ace把疑惑统统抛在脑后，用胜利之吻的姿势回敬所有人一个竖起的中指。很好，他还记得用力甩上门。

+++

无论是人为制造的喧嚣还是大海规律的潮涌，在暗夜的裙摆点缀上碎钻石般的星星时已经偃旗息鼓，如同回巢的野兽，就连路旁的灯光都有有气无力地时明时灭。街道上空无一人，Sabo和Ace像不知怎么闯入陌生人家中的两个小男孩，一阵惊慌后看见四周空荡荡，便反客为主，没羞没脸地肆意妄为起来。

“那是…那是Curiel和Kingdew吗？”Ace瞟到小巷里几乎和黑暗融为一体的阴影，眯着眼仔细辨认了半天，说道：“Ewwww…为什么会睡在垃圾堆和呕吐物里？他们明天别想靠近我。”

OOPS！Sabo若无其事地移开视线，凑过去用嘴唇轻轻叼住Ace的耳垂珠，舌尖挑逗地去蹭那片软肉，他感到手底下Ace的肌肉紧绷如铁，鼻息喷在他皮肤上无比炙热。Sabo松开，得逞地勾起嘴角，转而蹭上Ace的耳廓，声音黯哑，说道：“去你的地方可以吗？”

Ace点头，用上全部的自制力推开Sabo，而不是当场开始脱他的衣服，他觉得自己值得一点奖励，于是粗暴地扯掉对方碍事的腰带，看也不看地扔在地上，火热的手掌从衬衣下摆处滑进去，一手停留在肩胛骨上，一手在腰后的凹陷处反复打转。

Sabo膝盖发抖，抗议卡在喉咙里，变成一声窒息的哽咽。

“你在发抖。”Ace用更低沉的声线在Sabo耳边说。

“我…风很冷。”Sabo结结巴巴地回答，在温差下才清楚地意识到自己的体温被欲望逼至极限，他硬得发疼，但不打算这么轻易投降。

Ace仿佛知道他的想法，轻笑像羽毛一样拂过Sabo的心底，差点让他前功尽弃。“但我觉得你非常、非常热（hot）。”

Sabo把笑声闷在对方的肩头，承认道：“我知道我很辣（hot），这是我们现在会像八爪鱼一样缠在对方身上的根本原因。”

“本质上来说，并不全是因为这个。”Ace盯着Sabo的脸若有所思，对于一个还在酒精影响下的人，这个表情背后的思考到底有几分逻辑就不得而知了。

Sabo感觉Ace的视线落在他左眼的伤疤上，他回避般地戳着对方的眉心，说：“不管什么原因，我只想知道你的地方还有多远。”

“十分钟不到。”

Sabo舔舔嘴唇，再次四处张望确认没人往来，然后拉住Ace躲藏到另一条灯光照不到的小巷里，开始解他的腰带。Ace瞬间领会他的意思，把人推靠到身后的墙壁上，力道没轻没重，Sabo的后脑勺磕得一响，不出声，因为现在他的嘴没空，也因为Ace已经配合地把手伸进他的裤子里，握住早已硬挺的阴茎。有时候，快感和痛感并不是泾渭分明。

在下一个紧绷到承受不住丁点震颤的时刻，Ace把自己从亲吻中抽离出来，问道：“确认一下，你不是贵族，也和贵族没什么关系对吧？”

“你现在问我这个？”Sabo不可置信地叹气，下意识地回答：“不是，没有。上辈子不会，下辈子更不会。”说完他立刻想到自己的假身份，去他妈的Lance Fischer，他又郑重地否定了一次，然后说：“我哪里看起来像贵族？”

“额…你领口愚蠢的餐巾？”

Sabo想提醒Ace他的手还握着自己的阴茎，即将带领他迎来第一次高潮，无论如何他们都应该尽快结束话题。“这是阔领结，不是餐巾，你和贵族有什么私人恩怨？随便吧，我没意见，你不喜欢可以扯掉，反正你已经扯坏了我的腰带。”

“我会这么做的。一会，等到了我的房间。”Ace无所谓地耸耸肩，全然不知自己的话给了Sabo怎样糟糕的下流幻想。“The nobles are cunt-sucking horse-fucking sons of bitches。*”

如果Marco听到一定会感到非常诧异，因为在他们所有人的印象里，Ace虽然脾气冲动了点，但大部分时候是个不符合海贼传统形象的，在礼貌方面有着奇怪坚持的人，偶尔被逼急了才会气急败坏的爆几句粗口。

Sabo的诧异则出于完全不同的原因，他心想普通的仇恨可值不了这么语气恶狠狠、内容又难听的咒骂，凑巧的是Sabo自己也有着差不多的仇恨值。他像个学大人说话的孩子一样，用无辜又正直的语气重复了Ace的脏话，然后和后者分享了一个充满共谋意义的笑。

两人在黑暗中互相交换了一个快速的手活，只为了成功到达Ace的住处，避免中途就忍不住射在自己裤子里的窘态。

Ace的房间是新订的，除了一套桌椅、矮柜和床，再没有多余的物件，屋子里一股未散尽的消毒水和柔顺剂的气味，灯的开关在进门左手边，他们直接跳过这个步骤。Ace把Sabo举抱起来，后者的腿缠在他的腰间，他用脚踢上了门。

散落的衣服和鞋一路延伸到床脚，两人赤身裸体翻滚在床单上，紧贴在一起似乎要把对方摁进自己的身体里。到底是不到二十岁的年轻人，在性方面都没多大手段和花样，只会听从本能，不管不顾地连舔带咬，毫无技巧可言。

Sabo发现Ace对他的阔领结意见不是一般得大，他仰躺在床上，双手举过头顶被他们早先谈论过的布料绑在床头。Ace系了个活结，Sabo随随便便就能挣脱，他双手紧抓木质床柱，反而觉得这种状态更考验他的忍耐力。

Sabo的一条腿架在Ace的肩膀上，腰后垫了个枕头，Ace从矮柜里摸出润滑剂开始给Sabo做扩张，Ace没多大耐心，两根手指之后就急不可耐地把自己送进去。开头有些困难，Sabo疼得发出嘶嘶的吸气声，Ace也不好受，没完全退出来，就着这个姿势慢慢磨蹭，一只手去摸Sabo半软的阴茎。

Ace不懂得收力，过程顺畅后开始按照自己的节奏抽插，又重又快，毛毛躁躁，完全一副新手的样子。Sabo的头一直往手腕上撞，Ace完全没顶到正确的地方，他却因为Ace给予的疼痛兴奋得发抖，没碰前面就飞快地射了出来。

Sabo的大脑停转了几秒，回过神发现手腕上的禁锢物被拿掉，Ace滚烫的身体压在他身上，喘着气在他耳边说：“抱歉，我没忍住射在里面了。”Sabo抱着Ace的肩膀，用手去摸他脑后湿淋淋的黑发，说好呗，那下一回合轮到我。

Sabo更温柔，也更有耐心，这种耐心放在性事上对Ace来说就成为一种折磨。Ace趴跪在床上，脸埋在撑起的手臂间，屁股翘高成一个羞耻的模样。Sabo挤了很多、很多润滑剂，在手心捂热，耐心地翻搅在Ace的直肠里，有些漏在床单上，有些顺着他的大腿流下去，让Ace觉得他在做某种该死的蔬菜沙拉。

够了，快点进来，Ace闷闷地说。他的不应期出奇得短，已经重新硬起来。Sabo的手指慢条斯理地在他肠道里深入，另一只手轻压在Ace的背上，说别着急，我还在找。找什么？Ace下一秒就知道了答案，他的屁股里有一块神奇的区域，能让他发出变了调的呻吟。

Sabo如果只用手指就让Ace射出来，Ace一定会恼羞成怒，所以他见好就收，改用阴茎继续探索。因为润滑扩张做得到位，Ace的直肠又湿又热，像刚出炉的奶油蛋糕。Sabo听见Ace把呻吟捂在枕头里，于是从后面拉起他的胳膊，胸口贴着后背，手绕过去抬起他的下巴，说我喜欢听你的声音。

Ace的高潮来得比上一次更凶猛，陌生的快感像浪潮一样冲刷他的神经，他软软地趴在床上，睫毛被眼泪粘成一团。Sabo在最后时刻把自己抽出来射在他腿上，然后安慰地用手抚摸他的后背，直到他停止颤抖。

“我不介意你射在里面。”Ace深吸一口气说。

“清理起来很麻烦，如果清理不干净你明天会不舒服。”

“刚刚那个是什么？”Ace突然问。

“前列腺高潮，如果你问的是这个。”

Ace满怀兴趣地支起身体，说：“我能在你身上试试吗？”

Sabo从未预料到有一天他会坐在另一个男人的阴茎上不知满足地挤压更多快感，姿势的关系Ace插的很深，也很疼，但Sabo喜欢粗暴的痛感，这让他更加兴奋。几次之后Ace似乎也察觉到了，故意在挺胯的同时扶着Sabo的腰往下压，在他身体里制造一场快乐的连环爆炸。

两个年轻人的性充满了不知羞耻的探索和毫无底线的持久，最后他们黏糊糊地靠在一起喘气，Sabo懒得去数他们干了几次，反正他塞满精液的屁股已经失去知觉，Ace每一次都射在了里面。

“Ace，去洗澡。”Sabo拍拍他的胳膊。

Ace也筋疲力尽，下一秒随时可能睡过去，他翻身背对着Sabo说：“不。”

“我去放水，一会我们一起洗。”

Ace半天没动静，Sabo以为他睡着了，去戳他的脸，Ace的眉尖轻颤，模糊的音节从嘴里溢出，他说：“再等等，Sabo，我好困。”

一开始Sabo没察觉到不对劲，Ace只不过叫了他的名字，像极了撒娇式的耍赖。但当松散的思绪回归正轨，他立刻体验到被扔进冰天雪地的彻骨寒冷。

黎明前最黑暗的时刻悄无声息地到来，内外合围的黑暗仿佛消弭了障碍和界限，将Sabo所处的方寸之地幻化成没有边界的虚空。Sabo曾经听说，人会在无光的恐惧中无法分辨梦和真实。在夜阑之时醒来，却因为方才的梦境太美好，便想凭借自己的意念回到那种无忧的快慰中。有时则相反，会掐自己，或用指节磕铁床沿。有时，噩梦是没有边界的**。

Sabo从不做梦，他没有品尝过噩梦。但现在，他至少知道那像什么————

像兜兜转转寻觅一生的相遇却早已在最初的擦肩而过后作为结局落下帷幕；像所有以‘从此他们过上了幸福生活’作为结尾的童话故事背后堆积起的无数欺骗和背叛；像一高一矮、看不清脸的两个小男孩回头笑着叫他Sabo，而他不认识他们。

Sabo感觉一颗名为Ace的烧红的铁钉从他的左眼球钉穿颅骨，剧痛变成炙热的白，从内部将他压缩，折叠再粉碎。Sabo从床上跌落在地，全身颤抖冒着冷汗，视线模糊，捡衣服的手指不听使唤。床上的黑发青年安稳地沉睡，肩膀起伏，发出猫一样的呼噜声。

Sabo勉强穿好裤子，抓起外套逃离了这里。

他还记得拿上外套是因为Koala的私线电话虫在暗袋里，他寻找电话虫的时候视野里已经出现大片大片闪烁的黑斑，颅骨仿佛裂开般疼痛，并且有愈演愈烈的趋势，他还能控制自己的行动堪称奇迹。

Koala几乎瞬间接通，完全不在意时间合不合适，她说：“Sabo，出什么事了？”

Sabo盯着电话虫说不出话，有液体不断滴落在手腕上，他分不清是自己的汗水还是眼泪。Koala又叫了他一声，声音里充满了担忧和严肃。他说：“来找我。”女孩没有任何迟疑，立刻开始从衣服里翻找他的生命卡，同时说：“你需要什么？武器？帮手？医疗救助？”

“不，你一个人来。”Sabo顿了顿，用一种压抑到极致的悲戚语气说：“Koala，我记起来了。”


	2. Chapter 2

放纵的性爱和宿醉没有杀死Ace，但上午十点的太阳绝对比前两样加起来更致命。光线从窗户大大咧咧地溜达进来，透过眼皮在他的视野里投射出一片鲜亮的肉粉色，Ace立刻蜷缩起身体发出被刀捅中的惨叫，闭着眼在身旁到处扒拉着找枕头，找被单，找一切能把自己藏回黑暗的东西。

他忘了这里不是Moby Dick号，他不在自己的床铺上——所有东西按部就班并且触手可及——失去平衡从床上狠狠地摔下来在预料之中。Ace脸先着地，感受到的不是冷硬的地板而是柔软的布料，他把那东西抽出来，不情不愿地睁开眼睛，眼神半晌才聚焦。

蓝色。衬衣。这两个关键词像点燃的引线让Ace的记忆炸开，脸色如同漫天烟花一般五彩缤纷。迟来的羞耻心正在扼杀他，他发出意义不明的呻吟，在晕头转向的尴尬中把自己从地上扯起来，慢慢往浴室方向走。

Ace的记忆在对方叫他去洗澡的地方戛然而止，而脑海里金发青年的声音拥有海浪一样温柔的力量，轻易将他裹挟着回到昨夜。他的确应该听取对方的建议，不光因为热水能缓解他全身酸痛的肌肉，乱七八糟的体液在皮肤上干掉的紧绷感实在是难以言喻——凡事都有第一次，Ace这样告诉自己。

他用冷水冲澡，因为他需要的是清醒而不是舒适，后者会让他情不自禁睡过整个下午，从而错过计划好的订货安排。这个时候他不得不感谢金发青年的体贴，没有在他身体里留下难以清理的东西，没有受伤和出血，一切都好得不得了，就连括约肌隐约的酸胀感都成为他闭着眼睛冲掉满头泡沫时的一点旖旎回想。

清理和检查只花了短短的几分钟，Ace走出来开始刷牙，水从湿淋淋的头发上顺着睫毛往下落，像一场小型降雨，他用落水狗狗上岸的姿势甩了两把头发，这才清醒地靠在门框上仔细打量一地狼藉。皱巴巴的蓝色衬衣刚被他捡起来扔回床上，承载他心虚眼神的阔领结从床底下露出一角，两只黑色靴子隔屋相望，还有…还有内裤？

Ace手上的动作因此停顿了两秒，看上去金发青年仅仅套好裤子，拎着长外套就急匆匆地离开。他不知道有过性关系的人通常会怎样处理事后的第二天，一方在另一方睡着时落荒而逃从哪方面看都算不上最差的情况，那他也没必要太介怀。

但这抚慰不了他心中无法驱散的失望，沉甸甸得像一块石头，冰冷坚硬，磨得他胃疼。

Ace朝水槽吐出口中的泡沫，拿毛巾擦干净嘴的同时，把心底微弱的“也许你把对方吓跑了”的声音扫到角落。再直起身体时，又被镜子里的自己吓了一跳。准确来说，是从锁骨往上蔓延到后背的吻痕，皮肤上紫色和红色的小斑块像躲在视角盲区里盛开的秋樱，堆挤着连成壮观的一片。两人显然对代表亲密的吮吸行为有着超过陌生人之间应有的过分迷恋，而他十分确定自己留给对方的远不止这种程度。

内心挣扎了十分钟，Ace出门左转敲响了隔壁的房门，没得到回应反而松了一口气，走回房间从窗户翻进了目的地。和自己那间格局相同的屋内残留着淡薄的酒气，被子蜷成一团，视野里反光的镜子映照出充满水雾的影子，一切彰显着房间的主人刚离开。

Ace毫无愧疚心地在床边地板上的背包里随意翻找，没看到背心，退而求其次选了件样式最普通的衬衣，穿上后把下摆的波浪褶皱装饰扯得干干净净，大摇大摆地从房门走了出去。  


隔壁紧挨着一家叫RAUJIKA的餐厅，没下楼Ace就闻到了那股糖霜奶油的甜味和烤肉的油脂香，肚子比意识反应更快，胃里的猫咆哮起来，他把手放在肚皮上安慰地拍两下，推门进去的响铃让他的口水疯狂分泌。然后Marco的菠萝脑袋差点让Ace保持上半身前行的同时腿调转一百八十度原路返回，人体做不到这种违背生理构造的动作，他被叫住了。

事情总是朝预料不到的方向发展，从昨天开始就这样，像世界一贯对待他的方式：得到些什么就会被夺走同等甚至更多东西，也许不是立刻，但总有一天会——不折不扣的悲观主义者。

当那个金发青年走进酒馆时，他以为自己看到了Sabo，迈着相同的步伐从幻觉里走出来。可Sabo没能长成和他身高相仿的成年人，更无法做到冒着被他嘲笑的风险把金发留长。Ace承认昨晚发生的事有这一层因素在推波助澜，但并非全部，无论如何他猜自己失去了一探究竟的机会，毕竟对方已经离开，而Lance是个再普通不过的名字。于是现在，Ace得到了数量巨大且由Marco买单的美味食物，却失去了风卷残云的好兴致。

“有什么新鲜事？”Ace用勺子把盘子里的番茄焗豆压扁，涂抹在金黄色的吐司上，兴致缺缺地咬了一口。

Marco叼着根棒棒糖，戴着眼镜把报纸翻页，说：“这些，那些。四海人民和平欢快，海军海贼革命军和谐共处，和我三十年前看到的一样，太阳底下无新事。”说完又翻了一页，顺手把棒棒糖——蓝色，波子汽水味——放进面前的清咖里搅拌两圈。

Ace很确定这句话里有无数讽刺点，说明Marco不是愤怒到极点就是心情异常愉悦，前者他想不出理由，后者看不出端倪，他脸上每一寸线条都无言地标注了无趣两个字，完美诠释天生劳碌命的工作狂闲下来是什么样子。

在巨大的迷惑和危机意识中，Ace唯有对屋子里的粉红色大象视而不见，默默和面前的食物较上了劲。

RAUJIKA的酥皮咸蛋汤和苹果挞远近驰名，尤其是刚烤出来的苹果挞，热乎乎的浓稠馅料从咬口处流到手上，Ace连忙伸出舌头舔干净。他想起Makino的炸奶油，他和Luffy曾经的最爱之一。对他来说Makino是温暖的甜，像炉火上的甜酒和熔化的焦糖，Luffy则是个难嚼的小东西，Ace因短暂的回忆放松几分，一口气吃光了三个苹果挞。

“很高兴看到你穿了衣服。”单调的文字失去吸引力，Marco放下报纸，向来平直的语气奇异地跳动着，像弹珠落在琴弦上。“这件衬衣看上去挺眼熟。”

‘我再重复一次我真的不是暴露狂’差点脱口而出，Ace忍住了，拿人手软，他谨慎地回答：“… …衬衣不都长一个样？”

Marco抬起眉毛，姑且接受这个解释，也许是懒得在上面浪费时间——稍后Ace才意识到。“我暂且假设你昨晚进行得不太顺利，希望这不会给你留下永恒的阴影。”Marco的视线在他身上停留了一会，几乎沉痛带点哀悼地说。

Ace注意到对方的舌头被棒棒糖染成了诡异的蓝色，恶魔吐出分叉的猩红舌尖说出诱惑之语，Marco看上去就像恶魔的鸟类变异远亲，足以解释自己突如其来的坦诚。“事实正相反，我们非常合拍，我满意得不得了。”Ace投过去疑惑的一瞥，“你基于什么得出的假设结论？”

“你应该看看自己脸上的表情。”Marco顿了顿，举起手来回比划了两次，见Ace一头雾水，才勉强解释道：“垂头丧气，闷闷不乐，刚分手的姑娘看上去都比你开心。”Ace从牙缝里憋出一句狗屎我开心得很，换来Marco一声嗤笑，黑发青年反击道：“欲【】求不满的又不是我。”

提起这事Marco意外地只是好脾气地笑笑说：“你还记得？我以为你和你的金发小情人激情到把对方的脑子都啃没了。”他笑得Ace有点毛骨悚然，后者夸张地搓搓胳膊，用眼神质疑他到底想干什么。Marco偏开视线，说：“下午我要去中心街取新眼镜，订货我可以顺便代劳，你回去继续睡觉或和你的金发小情人培养感情，不用告诉我细节。”

“他已经离开了。”Ace的语气像在评价今天天气。没错，就是这样。冷静，淡定，满不在乎，而不是他妈的垂头丧气和闷闷不乐。

“额？”Marco的思维一时没转过弯，“昨晚亲得难舍难分，我以为你们已经互许了火热的爱情誓言。”如果Ace阴郁的眼神有实体，他可能已经被戳到体无完肤。为了人身安全着想，他清清嗓子改口道：“好吧，忘掉我刚才说过的话。这解释了为什么他没和你一起出现。”

“不然你在期待什么。”同样的问题也困扰着Ace自己，他无法得出结论，于是心烦意乱地用掌心反复揉搓后颈，调动稀薄的幽默感干巴巴地说：“一场盛大的海贼婚礼？”

Marco理所当然察觉出，因为他擅长解读而Ace的掩饰只能用糟糕透顶来形容，他太过惊讶，竟在乏味的表情中泄露出模模糊糊的同情。他盯着Ace的侧脸喃喃道：“哦操，你喜欢上他了是不是？”

“不！”Ace快速地回答，快到出口后才真正开始思考。他有一百种方式欺骗自己，两百种方式说服Marco，但他习惯的自我否定唤醒了海贼埋藏在枪炮和朗姆篝火后近乎盲目的乐观精神，经历生死的敏锐直觉都甘拜下风。“嘿，真的有海贼婚礼这种东西吗？”问完Ace简直想揍自己一拳。

Marco转过身来面对Ace，双手搭在后者的肩膀上，仿佛有什么重要的东西即将倾涌而出， Ace不由自主地挺直背脊直视回去，这事关一场较量，和Marco，也和他自己。

Marco抬高音调，佯装快乐地说：“你猜怎么着？海贼想要的东西当然是直接抢过来，人也不例外，不然乐趣从何而来。七队的Finn你见过吗？他的海贼婚礼高达十七次，其中一次的对象据说是位章鱼鱼人。Roger说过，除了梦想和冒险，海贼也应该有暴风雨般猛烈的一见钟情和将自身燃尽的炙热追求，相比之下，海贼婚礼不够带劲儿。”

直到最后一句话之前，Ace都在疑惑和茫然之间摇摆不定，而最不愿意听到的名字让他感到一阵被侮辱的憋屈，他别扭地在凳子上挪动屁股，“我认为你在胡说八道。”他像吐出发霉的面包一样吐出这句话。

“这 **正好** 就是我想表达的意思。”Marco言语中佯装的轻快剥落，接踵而至的沉默塞进两人之间，Ace张张嘴，发现无话可说。Marco见状老气横秋地叹口气，打个响指示意侍者把空杯倒满，推给不知道在想什么的黑发青年。“岛屿只是中转站，该留下的注定不能带走，对于我们这种人来说，离开之后再也不会回头。”

杯壁上凝析出的冰冷水珠触及指尖如同某种冰冷的暗示，Ace咽下梗在喉间的迟疑，说：“我在宿醉中。”

“昨晚你告诉我海贼的血管里流淌着朗姆酒，所以酒精才是最好的解酒药。”Marco一本正经地说道。“不要停下，海贼船承载着漂浮的心，红色指针指引前行的意志。什么比祈祷的低语更轻，比爱人的亲吻更重，是自由。它呼喊，不要停下。”

“某个死了几百年的海贼诗人说的？”

“是我说的。”Marco得意地笑了，又推了推Ace的胳膊肘，“总会过去的。” 像告诫也像劝慰。

Ace不置可否，气泡裹着杏子酸弥漫在口腔里，既没有如愿带走宿醉，也驱赶不走残存在脑海一角的金发青年，反倒催生出怀疑。“为什么你今天出奇得友好？”

“说得像平时没有对你特别关照一样。”Marco抬眉，眼底隐约有笑意。又是这种表情，仿佛知道有趣的事，又故意掖着不说。如果这是Thatch，Ace多半直接忽略。但Marco是谁，全名不死鸟·面瘫脸·高格调·同谋者·幕后黑手·隐藏BOSS·一切都是Thatch的点子与我无关·Marco，自然会让他心生怀疑。

“我只是头痛反应慢点，还不至于迟钝到这个地步。”

“仍比我预料得迟钝不少。”

“什么？”Ace提高了声音，他一上午贡献了太多傻气，直到现在才察觉对方有条不紊的话语像极了网罗交织的陷阱，那份余裕的耐心则是诱饵，现在终于到了检视成果的时候。

“我说——”金发男人揭晓答案前吊足了胃口，悠悠地说：“昨晚你在，多少来着？对，差不多一百只眼睛前，带着令人羡慕嫉妒到咬牙切齿的战利品旁若无人地离开，关门前给了所有人一个中指，你猜最不开心的是谁？”

“从你的语气可以判断出这无关罗曼蒂克式的悲剧和复仇。”

“噢！比这精彩得多。”

Ace抱着手臂用力思考：Lance出现之前自己和Marco的谈话内容，和Lance一起走出酒馆时其他人的奇怪反应，以及Marco将话题刻意引导的方向。有什么在他脑中一闪而过，零碎的信息被串联成一条明确的线索直指Ace最不愿意想起的事，他终于意识到自己犯下了天大的错误。

Ace在桌前可悲地缩成一团，仿佛天塌下来正压在他身上，脸埋进手掌里大声骂道：“FUCK ME！！！”

“谢了，不用，没兴趣。”Marco无耻地大笑。“你应该庆幸昨晚Izo是最早失去意识的其中一个，不然你甚至不可能活着走出那个门。”

“Izo呢？”Ace罕见得想不战而逃。

“一大早见他披头散发没化妆，火急火燎地冲回Moby Dick，估计大把的人迫不及待要兑现赌金，够他忙一阵子，你很安全，暂时。今晚就得留意发怒的八岐大蛇随时把两支枪管捅进你的喉咙眼里。”

“感谢你的警告和…安慰。”Ace没勇气抬起头面对现实。即使获得不了慰藉，用语言回敬对方已经成为必要的应对机制。“如果你还不改进那些拙劣的比喻，一百年后谁引用你的诗句，会将之称为毫无才华且郁郁不得志的海贼诗人的终章。”

Marco用吃完的棒棒糖棍子试图敲他脑袋，“我说你这小孩怎么这么讨厌。”

他闪身躲开，挥挥手说：“我走了。”

“去哪？”Marco多了句嘴。

Ace神情恍惚地说：“中心街，买衬衣，领结和腰带。”

Marco隔着展示窗看着黑发青年的身影完全消失在视野里，突然反应过来，差点把喝了一半的咖啡拍碎在桌上，他连忙站起来挽救被溅上深色液体的裤子，抱怨道：“我用心良苦说了这么多，臭小子到底听进去了多少？”

不管Ace听进去了多少，他至少觉得自己没真被冲昏头脑。首先，他确认了预约的订货时间和地点；其次，往中心街的一路上，他嘴里不停小声念叨着‘买好衣服，如果找到Lance就还给他，顺便道歉，然后翻篇。如果没碰到，衣服送给Marco，然后翻篇’，俨然一副这事没得商量余地的模样。

整个赫拉奇岛说大不大，说小不小。遇上节日庆典，街上三米一个同事，五米一个熟人，低头不见抬头见。与之相对，码头的货运工人可能一年也碰不上主街甜品店的烘焙师。与其说Ace打算让运气成为放弃的正当理由，不如说他是在小概率中寻找一丝侥幸。

不会有比面对Izo的怒火更坏的情况，这是Ace说服自己的理由。

然而生活给他的惊喜和惊吓都远远未到极限，在听到身后有个声音呼喊自己的名字后，Ace的心脏以一记强有力，几乎脱离胸腔的跳动回应了对方。

他转过身，对几米开外仿佛凭空出现的金发青年投以惊诧的眼神。阳光在对方发间洒下细碎的金色光芒，衬得皮肤白到透明，像教堂天顶画上的神与众生，抬头仰望，遥远到不真切，即使眨眼也担心不小心拂去倒映在视网膜上的影像。

反而金发青年迫切地想拉近两人之间的距离，风一样卷过来，冲势太猛差点撞进Ace怀里，Ace连忙伸手稳住他，不解地笑道：“怎么这么着急，有海王类在后面追你吗？”太近了，Ace想。他们贴的太近，脚尖相抵，手臂交叠，甚至产生扇动睫毛会互相碰撞的错觉，但谁也没打算先退开。

金发青年没有如预料一般因他的话展露笑容，他正微微喘气，也许忙着从小跑中平复心跳和呼吸，也许太多想倾诉的秘密在身体里沸腾翻涌。好一会，他就这么看着Ace，不知所措，更不知如何开口。Ace不自在地扭扭肩膀，像被他目光中越来越热切的东西刺中。不论那是什么，最终变成他口中一句没头没脑的：Ace，我找到你了。

“但是你先离开的。”从金发青年不解变为惊讶的表情来判断，这句话中控诉的意味未免太重，Ace涨红了脸，他用仓促地偏头和一句对不起掩饰过去，与此同时，金发青年和他说出了相同的话。

“对不起。”Sabo呼吸滚烫，头晕目眩，分不清自己在为哪件事道歉，他应该为所有事道歉，他必须说下去。“对不起，Ace，我发誓我不是故意不声不响，不留下任何信息就离开，但我有话要对你说。”

我也有话要对你说。感谢你和我度过愉快的一晚，我没机会请你吃顿像样的早餐，所以我们扯平了。如果不是我的某些行为让你觉得被冒犯，你没义务特地对我解释。我打算买新衬衣，领结和腰带还给你。我是个海贼，很快就要离开赫拉奇岛，也许以后再也不会见面。

Ace无法说出这其中的任何一句，因为他知道喜欢是什么样的。

他感受过全世界的巨大恶意，他得到过无条件的爱。他多了一个爱哭鬼弟弟，失去了另一个兄弟。他加入白胡子海贼团，等待所有人知道真相的那天。每年的同一天他哀悼死去的兄弟，在恰好的时机遇见一个金发青年，让他想起Sabo。对方跟他回旅馆，又在他醒来前毫无理由地消失，他因此搞砸了金额庞大的赌局。他决定了结这件事，对方却再次出现。

Ace是个不折不扣的悲观主义者，世界对他一贯如此，只是他从未被打倒，从未停止对抗。

喜欢就是这样，得到道歉前Ace已经不问缘由地原谅了他；甚至更早，Lance叫他的名字，他转头的同时果断把原本打好的腹稿舍弃。也许，再等等，再晚一些，他们还有时间对吗？而且，不会有比面对Izo怒火更坏的情况。

金发青年误解了Ace的沉默，沉默酝酿犹豫，犹豫催化胆怯。他从未试过在比现在还要糟糕的情况下对Ace坦白——该死，他和Ace上【】床了，而Ace甚至没认出他到底是谁。他们分开太久，久到他怀疑Ace是否还在乎他，得知真相后是否还愿意亲吻他。

他浑身发汗，衬衣后背濡湿一片，前一秒冷得起鸡皮疙瘩，立刻又仿佛置身火海，一把烧红的铁锥从他左眼钉进去，狠狠在眼窝后翻搅，头痛让他几乎站不稳。但这些都不比他内心的挣扎更难受，绝望逐渐爬进他的声音里，“我没想过…这不是…天呐，我很抱歉，我不知道——包括现在对你说的，都不是我原本的计划。”

“你原本的计划是什么？”不确定的笑容出现在Ace的唇角。

告诉你我记起了一切，告诉你我在寻求你的原谅，告诉你我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。他一定是烧糊涂了。“别乱跑，你太难找了。”他叹息道。

“那你可要好好抓紧我。”Ace手指灵活地滑进金发青年微微敞开的领口，摩挲被遮盖住，淤青红肿的吻痕和牙印。掌心下的皮肤滚烫，湿滑，颈动脉搏律动过快，与此同时，Lance用尽力气似的身体前倾软绵绵地靠向他，下巴搁在肩窝里，颤抖的频率像蜂鸟振翅。

“你好烫。”Ace叫道，熟练地用眼皮贴上他的额头，反复试探体温，随即紧张又羞赧地问：“是我昨晚…？”

金发青年打断他，在他耳边发出微弱的气音，“不是。”Ace架起他的胳膊，“好吧，不管你原本的计划是什么，现在都得改成找个医生了。”

“姓名。”

“Lance。”Ace立刻回答。

“Lance什么?”

Sabo赶忙说：“Lance Fischer…”

短发的前台护士在手写板上唰啦唰啦写下两行字，百无聊赖地抬起头，不知道在看他们两个当中的谁，接着例行询问下一个项：“症状？”

“发烧。”

“还有吗？”

“没了。”

“多长时间？”

“今天凌晨开始。”

Sabo抽出放置在医用酒精里的体温计，坐到屋子另一头的凳子上夹好。Ace继续和护士交谈，一边从口袋里拿出一张折叠的纸递过去，护士展开扫了眼上面的内容，随手放到身前的抽屉里，说了句什么，Ace点头，这才跟过来。挨着Sabo坐下后第一句话就是：“真的不是我的原因吗？我知道我可能有点…粗暴。”

头痛和高热让Sabo痛苦地把即将出口的笑声闷在喉咙里，他揉着额角，压低声音问道：“难不成你在跟护士确认这件事？我真的不想一会被医生问到任何关于性的问题。”

Ace苦恼地发现他耳尖红到发亮的模样实在讨人喜欢，心不在焉的回答：“那倒不是。Latyl医生是我们船队的医疗器械和药品交易商之一，刚拿出来的是货品目录，她告诉我明天直接在港口交货。”

Latyl医生，这个名字为什么这么耳熟？

“Lance Fischer。”护士特意掐好时间替他解答疑惑一般冷淡地开口：“患者预约名单里有你的名字，症状写着记忆缺失和左眼视力减退，我已经加进病历里。左手边第三个门，Latyl医生在里面等你。”

话说完的瞬间，体温计发出规律的电子提示音，Sabo和Ace因为不同原因同时看向对方。Ace眼里充满无害的好奇，由喜欢引发的渴求也不会比这种眼神更纯粹。Sabo不知道自己是否在无声中回应了同等的喜爱，但他的确因为有所隐瞒而感到痛苦的羞愧。

静谧中无人理会的嘀嘀声愈发密集，催促Sabo说些什么。他什么也没说，而是给了Ace一个吻——如果Ace得知真相，还会愿意这样亲吻他吗？

Ace可能从这个吻里察觉到更深层次的东西，分开后眼神闪烁，笑容变得不确定起来。Sabo必须很用力才没露出难过的表情，并开始思考自己的心被彻底撕碎前还能承受多久的煎熬。

他去前台归还体温计又拿了病历。短发护士百无聊赖地低头整理处方单，核对库存，由始至终没看他们一眼。公事公办的冷漠让她发现Sabo在病症上撒谎后只平铺直叙的多提一句，早早看透每个病患都是骗子的事实。

Sabo如果拥有如此极致的理性，大概能轻易得出答案。

既然已经想起了一切，Sabo当然不乐意在这里浪费时间。Latyl医生在询问中通过Sabo语焉不详的回答和敷衍配合的态度察觉到他的意图，短短十分钟就主动结束了诊疗。Sabo没提关于记忆恢复的进展，Latyl医生如他所愿将这部分一带而过，单单针对头痛和发热症状开出处方药。

“橙色药盒吃一片，最多六个小时一次。如果出现呕吐，蓝色药盒吃两片。还有止痛片，不要一次吃超过三颗然后大量饮酒。”Sabo确定最后一句是Latyl医生对他的故意讥讽。

Ace坚持Sabo在吃药之前需要先往胃里放食物，Sabo觉得他此刻唯一需要的是Ace的陪伴，为此他愿意无条件接受Ace任何提议。即使这意味着晕晕乎乎被Ace半拖半抱到一家就近的小食咖啡厅的露天情侣卡座上，艰难地往抗议的胃袋里塞进一整个奶酪贝果三明治，并在对方全程不带眨眼的盯视下老老实实按剂量服药。

“你要检查我有没有把药压在舌头底下，好趁你不注意吐掉吗？”Sabo还有心情开玩笑，因为他必须把自己从‘Ace居然像模像样在照顾他’的震惊中拉出来。

“你看上去不像对自己健康状况如此不在乎的人。”

“你看上去也不像会耐心照顾别人的人。”

Ace耸耸肩，一点也不温柔地把Sabo的头摁在自己腿上说：“现在，闭上眼睛。我怀疑你下一秒就会晕过去。”Sabo虚弱地挣扎，情侣卡座的长度只够他侧躺着支出大半截腿，并不舒服，何况他不想浪费和Ace共处的机会。“趁我还有耐心。不然我马上把你扔回旅馆。”Sabo不动了，很快败在疲倦和止痛药下。

半个小时后Sabo痛苦地醒来，他哭了，也吐了。未消化的食物和胃酸一起被迅速挪过来的垃圾桶接住，一波又一波，直到什么都吐不出来，变为抽搐般干呕，反复折腾十来分钟才稍平息。Sabo在Ace的帮助下漱口，吞药，擦干净脸，重新躺下。整个过程中，他一直停留在一种轻飘飘的平静中，什么都感受不到，只有眼泪从眼角肆无忌惮地落下。事实上，他无法停止流泪，也没意识到自己在流泪。

Sabo的面孔没有因哭泣而扭曲，他表情和缓，思绪飞往未知的远方，唯独泪腺绕过意志自行运作。在适应太多的喧闹之后Ace很难习惯这样逼人的安静，他想，怎么会有人连哭泣都这么安静？他伸手盖住那双眼睛，浓密的睫毛刷过掌心，一下，两下，像无声的询问。

“我有一个弟弟，”Ace开口，“是个离开我的视线超过两分钟就会把自己弄得遍体鳞伤，引来无数麻烦的笨蛋。”他知道对方在听，这给了他继续说下去的动力。“他笑起来和哭起来一样惊天动地，令人无奈的是，他笑和哭的频率也差不多。以前，他一开始哭，我就吼他，捂着耳朵叫得比他还大声，然后跑掉，他会边哭边找我，等找到我，也差不多哭完了。现在——”

“现在——？”Sabo安静地问。噢，Luffy， **他们** 的弟弟，比任何人都害怕孤独的Luff _y_ ，圆头圆脑冒着傻气。他出海了吗？找到世界上最棒的伙伴了吗？

Ace挪开手掌，低下头看向Sabo湿漉漉的双眼，郑重地说：“现在，我依然不知道怎么做。你告诉我，我该怎么做才能让你停止流泪？”

他的Ace骄傲，固执，不善表达，却总能问出最正确的问题。金发青年的心因此柔软得一塌糊涂。“只要别跑掉。你太难找了，而赫拉奇岛那么大。”他坐起来，一边笑一边流泪让他看起来像嗑多了药导致神经错乱，Ace毫不在意，拿起手帕再一次帮他把脸擦得干干净净。

Sabo看起来好多了，除了有点苍白，几乎和昨夜一样好。Ace试着让他喝完一碗绿色糊状，据说是以当地独有的某种虫卵为材料做成的汤，他成功地没让这东西以更恶心的状态吐出来，Ace眼里充满敬佩，死活也不肯尝一口。

他们名正言顺地霸占情侣卡座，直到得到下午四点的免费情侣专享甜品和粉红色的爱心气球，可爱的年轻店员用甜蜜的笑容把气球绳尾端绑在Ace的小指头上，Sabo忍不住偷笑，作为报复，Ace一口气吃完爱心形状的布丁。

他们闲谈。关于天气，关于酒，关于赫拉奇岛即将到来的烟花庆典，各自身份背景以外的任何东西都能成为话题的开端，散漫而毫无重点，偏偏又直击重点。除了早前在诊所Sabo那个逃避般的轻吻，两人再无其他亲密行为。即便如此，不管是Sabo还是Ace已经不经意间偏离他们原本计划，朝着另一个方向拔足狂奔。时间不会停止，他们不能一直沉浸于彼此的心照不宣，然后等着问题自行解决。

傻瓜不是形容他们最合适的词，盲目才是。

对话突然中断，Sabo顺着Ace转移视线的方向看过去，几个高矮不一的身影在远处兴奋地朝他们挥手。“那是我的伙伴，Jozu，Thatch和Haruta。”Ace解释，有些匆忙地站起身，像是打算阻止什么发生。“我打个招呼，很快回来。”Sabo认出Haruta和Jozu，前者是他没打过交道但存在于他们赖以生存的信息网里重要的一环，后者是白团资历最老的成员之一，他的通缉令放在基地档案室里超过二十年。

Sabo对最后那个发型怪异的红发男人没印象，但Ace显然和他最亲近。红发男人正因什么事一脸崩溃地对Ace口若悬河，Ace也不打断他，表情变化十分精彩。一会拼命摇头，一会讪笑，一会摸着后脑勺心虚地偏移视线。接着，他飞快地往Sabo的方向看了一眼，其他三人也跟着看过来，眼神发亮，嘴巴大张足以塞进灯泡。Ace恼羞成怒地脸红着去推他们，他们一起大笑。

Ace很放松，Sabo想，Ace信任他们，所以自己也应该信任他们。但Sabo控制不住地低下头，紧紧咬住嘴唇。

最后黑发青年受不了调侃似的把那三人赶走，顺便拿回一袋Haruta硬塞给他的手工幸运饼干。“你们刚才说我什么了？”Sabo轻笑着问，“我看着呢。”

Ace嫌弃又喜爱地啧了一声。“还能有什么，盘问女儿关于新男友详细情况的偏执家人都不会比他们更烦人。”刚说完他就意识到这句话的误导性，结结巴巴地改口：“等会...那什么...你别误会——”

Sabo打断他，神色温和地问：“你视他们为家人？”

“老爹不在乎我的身份和来历。”Ace边说边打开饼干包装袋，拿出一个塞给Sabo，自己开始拆另一个。“他们无条件地接纳我，信任我，在乎我，我也愿意回报他们同等的东西。虽然大家没有血缘关系，但在我看来，家人就是这么回事吧。所以是的，伙伴，兄弟，家人，随便怎么称呼。”

_兄弟_ 。Sabo在心底反复念叨。

——你看，你们都长大了，如约定一样出海，找到值得依靠的伙伴，接触更广阔的世界，过上无悔的人生。你们不再是科尔博山里疯狂的野小子，在悬崖边对着海平面上来往的船只畅快地大喊大叫，躺在树屋里望着头顶的星空仿佛整个世界只剩下你们三个。

问题是，他们不再只拥有彼此。

“对失望抱着期待的人将永远不会失望。这是什么奇怪的句子？”Ace读出幸运饼干里的纸条，皱着眉头觉得狗屁不通，深感Haruta很灵很准的评价言过其实。他问金发青年的纸条上写着什么，后者咬开饼干拿出来，呆呆地看了半天没反应，Ace推推他，又问了一遍。

“我爱你。”Sabo回答。急切地宣告，绝望地宣誓。像朋友一样爱，像兄弟一样爱，像Sabo一直以来爱着Ace那样爱。

Ace看见阳光在他发间洒下细碎的金色光芒，衬得皮肤白到透明，像教堂天顶画上的神与众生，抬头仰望，遥远到不真切。美好的东西会让人产生怜爱之情，Ace这辈子都没拥有过多少美好的东西，所以他必须很小心，很小心地亲吻对方的嘴唇。他们都没闭上眼睛。

“你不必用幸运饼干来骗我亲你。”Ace露出一个咧到耳根的笑容。

他知道喜欢是什么样的。他知道爱是什么样的。 **他要他** 。


End file.
